


Wine 'Em and Dine 'Em

by DenmarkStreetGutterClub



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub
Summary: Strike pleasures Robin in a new and exciting way.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Wine 'Em and Dine 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's!

Friday nights were routine for Cormoran and Robin, even in the months after they’d gotten together. Now, Fridays had a number of added bonuses that made them even more enjoyable: walking to the tube station hand-in-hand, Strike feeling Robin’s body pressed against his when the Tottenham was too crowded for them to find a table, and taking her to his bed afterward for a night of passionate love-making. 

This particular evening began like any other, a few drinks in the pub, a light dinner, and a sense of urgency that passed silently between the two detectives in the form of hand caresses, burning stares, and not-so-subtle glances downward. 

Robin’s hand was warm to the touch as Strike slid his large one around it, threading their fingers together in anticipation of what the remainder of the evening held in store for them. He’d been so unwilling to wait for the tube, that upon leaving the Tottenham for the night, he’d called for a rare taxi to return them quickly to Denmark Street. 

The front door of their building had barely closed and Strike was on her in an instant, gently pressing his body to hers, which was pliant and easily molded against his. He dropped his head and placed tender kisses in the hollow of her neck. The kisses steadily progressed to fervent nips that were sure to leave marks the following day. Beneath his ministrations, Robin moaned and whimpered, running her fingers through his hair and grasping his toned bicep through his dark blue button-down shirt.

The heady mix of alcohol and Robin was overwhelming and wonderful. He breathed in deeply as he nuzzled his nose into her neck and moved further downward, his hand pulling at the waistband of her skirt and growling at how tight it was against her. 

“I can’t reach,” he murmured into her ear, playfully pouting. He felt her smile against his cheek.

“Patience is a vir…” she started, but he quickly cut her off with a searing kiss before she could finish her statement. His tongue roved across her lips, tasting the faint hint of honeysuckle and pear against them. Robin opened her mouth to him and offered a deeper sampling of the wine she’d had at the Tottenham. 

Before things became more heated, Strike pulled away quickly, “A virtue I _don’t_ have the luxury of...now, up you get,” he told her as he pulled away and patted her lightly on the arse, gesturing up the stairs that led to his flat.

Robin giggled as she made her way up the flights of stairs. She stopped and stepped aside to allow him to unlock the door. She was momentarily surprised to feel an arm slide around her waist and to find herself pressed against Strike’s solid, bear-like frame. His head dropped to her neck and she felt him plant kisses against her cool skin, at the place where her jaw met her neck. Strike worked his way up to her ear and sank his teeth lightly into the tender flesh of her earlobe, causing her to whimper. He groaned in response, moving her back to press her against the door, and switched to the opposite side. 

As he did so, Robin felt his erection against her thigh. She moved so they were perfectly aligned. Strike took this as an invitation and held on tightly to her waist, threading the opposite hand deep within her silky red-gold hair, and rutted against her. Even through the thick wall of fabric between them, the friction that was building against his hardening cock threatened to detonate after only a few thrusts. Strike slowed and fumbled in his pocket for his key, still holding on to Robin.

After jamming the key into the lock and pushing the door open with a loud _thud_ against the door, Strike walked Robin backward while pressing soft kisses to her lips. He kicked the door open with his prosthetic foot, and smiled, stepping back to look at her. “My God, you’re beautiful,” he told her, appraising her from head to toe, his eyes large and dark with pure _want._

She smiled and slowly began to unbutton the crisp white button-down she’d worn tucked into her black skirt. Robin undid the top three buttons, revealing a satisfying patch of light, kissable skin and the slight swell of her breasts in a lacy pink bra. Strike sucked in a breath as he greedily watched her begin to untuck the shirt. 

“Take off your skirt,” he murmured, his voice low and gravelly in anticipation of seeing if her knickers matched her bra. Shivers danced down Robin’s spine at the timbre of his voice. She obeyed and undid the clasp at the back of her skirt and pulled it down over her arse, allowing it to drop to a pool at her feet. 

Strike’s view of her knickers and her arse was impeded by the length of her shirt, and Robin walked away teasingly, revealing only the slight curve of her bum cheeks beneath the hem. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, attempting to gain some amount of control over his raging erection, but it was a useless fight. He followed Robin to the bed and pressed against her backside, reaching his large hand over her shoulder to grasp her breast. He felt Robin shiver against him as he slid his hand between her bra and the skin of her tender chest and rolled her nipple gently between his thumb and forefinger. 

Robin threw her head back against him and arched her back, one arm curving around the opposite side. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, causing him to groan into her skin. Strike continued his ministrations, though it became nearly impossible to concentrate with Robin grinding her arse into his cock. He growled, frustrated by the many layers that prevented him from fully accessing her. 

Feeling his sudden sense of urgency, Robin laughed and undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt and it fell to her feet. Strike made a pleased hum at how soft and smooth her skin felt against his palms, and reached back to undo the clasp of her bra in one swift movement. Robin sighed in satisfaction as her breasts sprang free. She heard the rustle of clothing as Strike pulled his shirt off and unzipped his trousers. 

Strike planted a kiss against the back of Robin’s head. “Go ahead and get in,” he told her, as sat on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes and socks, boxers, prosthesis, and trousers from around his ankles. Once undressed, he lifted the duvet and climbed beneath it, reaching to pull Robin closer to him. He hummed at the feel of her breasts pressed against his hairy chest, and she laughed at the tickling sensation against her nipples, causing him to smile in response. 

He lightly ran his fingertips over the curve of her spine and down to her arse, his hand deftly sliding underneath her knickers, which he was pleased to find were the same shade as her bra. He palmed her cheek and gave an appreciative squeeze, causing Robin to gasp at the feel of his big hand on her rear. 

Robin reached down between them to find his cock hot and hard. Strike made a sound deep in his throat as Robin guided her fist up and down his length. “ _Fuck_ …” he whispered, as his body nearly became boneless and he went slack against her. He was nearly done for when Robin reached down a bit further and grabbed his balls to massage them. They nearly filled her hands completely as she moved them back and forth between her fingers. 

Strike felt a surge of warmth throughout his whole body and reached for her hand, bringing it up to his mouth. He lovingly kissed her knuckles before hooking a finger beneath her chin and tilting her face up to his. He placed a kiss at each corner of her mouth, then murmured his desire against her lips, “I wanted my cock in your mouth all fucking night.”

Robin was immediately ignited by his words. She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth up to him. He plundered her mouth as their kisses became heated and reckless. She started to pull away from him to give him what he wanted. He practically whined in protest, but saw the devilish look in her eyes when she crawled to the foot of the bed. She settled herself between his legs and took his large cock in her hand, licking her tongue up his veiny shaft. At this, Strike’s head fell back against the pillow, and he let out a guttural moan.

She worked her tongue up his shaft and to the very tip of him, licking and flicking her tongue against his sensitive head. As her lips engulfed him, she looked up. Even in the dim room, she could see him watching her, never taking his eyes from her. “Robinnn,” she heard him moan once again. “Your mouth feels so fucking good.”

With her mouth full, the only thing she could do was hum in response, acknowledging that she’d given him exactly what he wanted. Robin took one last look at him as her lips slid down his shaft, and she felt the head of his cock hit lightly against the back of her throat. Taking that as her cue, Robin moved back up and began the bobbing motion that was sure to send Strike into orbit. With every downward motion, Robin hollowed her cheeks, creating a suction effect that she knew would earn her the deepest grunts and groans. 

She moved her fist against his shaft in time with her mouth, pumping him thoroughly. She could feel his cock twitch in her mouth and could taste a salty, tangy bit of precum against her tongue. She swallowed it instantly and sucked even harder against him. She felt Strike’s hand in her hair, grabbing and gently pulling as she moved against him. He murmured her name reverently and angled his head to see her better. “I love watching you,” he told her softly. “Most amazing thing I've ever seen, those gorgeous lips around my cock,” he continued, praising her. 

Robin practically purred at his words of praise, and they spurned her on even more, causing her to take him deeper and deeper in her mouth. She sucked at the head of him, then bobbed for a few quick strokes and stopped, allowing the cool air to hit the slick, sensitive skin of his cock. As she started again, she was surprised when his hand caught hers, and he threaded their fingers together. 

“Come up here,” he rasped.

She gave him a puzzled look. “You don't want me to keep going?”

“Oh no, I do. But I want to taste you too.”

“What do you…”

“I want you to sit on my face.” 

Robin felt her skin flush, even in the dark. She didn't move. 

“Robin, are you alright?”

“Yes ‘m fine, just…”

“You've never done it?”

“I've done it, but not often and not well.”

Strike sat up to meet her and pulled her against his chest. “I promise you, I'll make it good for you if you want to try. If you don't want to, then I'll get on my hands and knees like I always do. Either way, you taste perfect.” 

He kissed her nose and leaned back against the pillow, waiting for her to make the next move. 

Robin smiled down at him, and although he couldn't see it, he felt her whole body go slack against his. She was relaxed and ready. She then swung a leg over his torso and momentarily clenched his waist between her toned thighs. Robin shimmied her hips and arse northward toward his face, and _Christ_ did Strike's cock twitch in anticipation. 

Once her hips were aligned with his face, Strike pulled her to his mouth and positioned her at the best angle for him to devour her dripping wet cunt. Without thinking, he inhaled deeply, absorbing the scent of sex and Robin mingled together. It was intoxicating and he wanted more.

“Mmm, you smell incredible. I can't wait to taste you.”

Strike wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her thighs and clutched onto them, anchoring her in place, and brought his mouth to her sex. The small thatch of hair there tickled his cheeks and as he pressed his tongue against her, lapping at her intently. He started off slow, but heard her moans of appreciation and picked up the pace. 

Robin could feel his enthusiasm and mirrored it, suddenly more than eager to take his cock.. She caught it in her mouth and _lightly_ raked her teeth against his thick shaft, eliciting a muffled grunt from somewhere beneath her. She liked the sounds he made when she went down on him, and she particularly liked them from this position. Robin sucked her lips over her teeth, creating a vacuum of suction against him, and sank all the way down. She was surprised to feel that he hadn't yet hit the back of her throat. The new angle provided her with a better opportunity to take in _more_ of him. 

She moved up and down his cock slowly, taking a bit more of him each time, until finally, he sank all the way down her throat and cried out a surprised “Fuck!”

Robin pulled back in surprise, at both his curse and her newfound ability to take him whole without difficulty. She supposed the new angle was a better fit for his curved cock and tried it once again. 

Meanwhile, Strike pulled his mouth away from her, releasing a curse and a long, guttural moan. “I'm not going to last long if you keep... _fuck_...keep doing that,” he practically growled. 

Robin cheekily wiggled her arse against his face and he growled again. Pulling her tighter against him, his tongue now swept over and around her clit, and she could feel his stubble rubbing against her slick folds. Involuntarily, she began to grind against his mouth, causing an entirely new sensation. She released a series of moans as her hips pressed against his tongue and she resisted the urge to squeeze his face between her thighs. 

She could barely concentrate on his cock now, for the pressure that was building up at her core. Robin fought the urge to sit up and abandon Strike's pleasure. Readjusting her arms, she pushed herself up and brought her mouth down onto his hardened length once more. There was nothing slow about it now. It was a sudden frenzy and flurry of need between them. She slid her mouth against him in one swoop and he immediately slid down her throat once more, not yet triggering her reflex like she'd expected. 

Strike grunted in response and continued his ministrations, now sucking at her clit. It was only a matter of time…

Robin ground faster against his mouth, using the friction from his stubble to her advantage. Strike's tongue alternated between sucking, flicking, and circling around her clit. He heard her breath quicken as her moans grew louder and more frequent. She was nearing the edge and he could feel it. He felt a coolness when her mouth left his cock and shivered, but sought to see her through her impending orgasm. 

He could almost picture her eyes squeezed tight in concentration and her lower lip caught between her perfect teeth. She grasped _hard_ onto his thighs and he winced slightly, but stayed the course.

The feeling of his tongue and stubble moving against her became too much too quickly, and Robin was suddenly overcome by heat and pleasure. At the precipice, she shattered and cried out to him, a strangled, _“Fuck, Corm-!”_ rolled off her tongue. She couldn’t even finish his name. The strength of her orgasm took her by surprise as she continued to move against him, riding out wave after wave of pleasure that swept over her. After a rush of colors and fleeting blindness, she nearly collapsed against him, but she wasn't done yet. 

Summoning the strength to finish what she started, she devoured his cock once more. Strike grunted as she pumped her fist and tongue against him, moving more quickly than before as she sought to bring him to orgasm. He closed his eyes and got lost in the hot, wet feeling of her tongue and mouth against his sensitive length. 

When he felt a tingling sensation pulsing at the base of his spine, threatening to let loose, he attempted to warn her. He pulled at her hips, while thrusting up slightly into her mouth. Robin reached behind her and pushed his hands away, making a small noise of refusal when he attempted to slow his thrusts. Strike took the hint and allowed himself to take the pleasure he offered her. It only took a few shallow thrusts and one final deep one, where Robin’s nose met the end of his cock and she buried herself into him. His orgasm barreled over him as he came in her mouth and he felt her swallow his seed immediately.

Strike clutched at the sheets beneath him and grunted through his release. Robin kept her mouth around him until the last twitch of his cock and only released him when she heard him sigh her name. 

She rolled off of him and onto her back, her chest heaving slightly, as she attempted to catch her breath. When she could finally move, she crawled up to Strike and he took her in his arms, kissing the top of her head as she snuggled against him. She pressed her ear against his heart and could feel it beating quickly. 

She felt a rumble against her ear as he spoke, “That was highly unexpected,” he chuckled, kissing her hair again. “Though _very_ pleasant and _very_ welcome.”

“It was easier that way,” Robin confessed. “I could take more of you in.”

“Believe me, I _felt_ it. You were bloody amazing.”

She craned her head up to look at him and planted a kiss against his stubble. “So were you,” she smiled.

“I'm just sorry I didn't get to be inside you tonight. I know this wasn't what you were expecting.”

“No, it was better,” she affirmed. It was Strike's turn to smile. “Besides,” she continued. “We always have tomorrow…”

He laughed softly. After a few moments to catch their breaths, they left to clean up and returned to bed once more, this time to rest.

As they both neared the edge of sleep, Strike heard a Robin murmur his name against his hairy chest. 

“Mmm?” he hummed.

“Keep the beard, mmkay?”

He was certain she wouldn't remember what she'd said in the morning, but gave in all the same. “Of course,” he replied. 

Strike drifted off to sleep with a sated smile on his face and the love of his life in his arms. 


End file.
